five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronic the Hedgehog
Cronic is a character from Crystal Core and was made by MarioVsSonicFan. He is showing up a little bit more on the wiki and other characters from his universe might come as well. (Crappy I know) Backstory Cronic The Hedgehog was born on Starero his Home Planet. The Planet was Peaceful And Happy until one day. Zonic The King Of Darkness made an attack destroying Cronic's Home Planet. His Parents had to put him in a Mini Space Ship that sent him to Mobuis. His Home Planet gone forever. Then one of The Knuckles Clane Member's found Cronic. His name was Roe. Roe went back to The Knuckles Clane to show them that he found this Young Child. Roe said to The Clane if He should take care of Cronic and they agreed to help the child. Roe rased Cronic was a part of the family and has trained with roe to fight back Zonic with his new form power. He then lived the rest of his life saving Angel Island from anything bad happening. History In 2013, I came across this OC thing. I thought I tried it out and well I did. About 3 days later I saw that people make OC's representing a series like Mario or something. So I tried that out to. At first Cronic's name was originally gonna be Elbarto. I thought the name over and disided for it to be Cronic. And this might surprise you but Cronic was going to be a Mario OC. That's right you heard me, a Mario OC. But then I thought of Sonic the Hedgehog and disided it make more sense Because of the simmular name to Sonic. So Skippty do Da day Hooba Dooba I did it. After that he really was not heard of again until 2014 aka last year. I finally got a... Deventart acounHAAAAAAAAA. Umm I mean I got an account on.... that and disided to make Cronic on the Internet. After that more people realizes him and BOOM BOOM, BA DA he was on the Internet. On the first 1 and a half weeks I don't mean to brag but that thing. Yes that thing, was insanely popular. On deventHAAAAAAAA.... he was on the Popular right now Hooba dooba list and was noticed a lot. But then no one cared. After that i gave up on the thing and just digged a grave for him. UNTILL I CAME ARCROSS THE DEATH BATTLE FANON WIKI. I decided to do a crossover episode one day with a user named Zinnax-13 and well BOOM DEDE I actually gave info on the guy so he came back to life. Wait a minute does that mean he is a Zombie? Is that why he is green? Meh. Cronic was put back into development and he was back. Still I admit, Cronic right now is not so popular like he was on DeHAAAAAA.... and I think he will never be popular ever again unless a miracle happened but let me tell you this. Never give up on your creation, never let anyone get in the way of your art even if it's just a Recolored Hedgehog. Never give up your work and maybe JUST maybe the stars of the Internet will shine on it. Never give up. And that's the History of Cronic the Recolored Zombie thingy WAH God bester Hedgehog scared of food. Abilities and More Height: 3'5 Weight: 34 Ibs Abilities * Can Control Fire, Thunder and Ice * Can Turn Super, Hyper, Dark, Core and Light (Without the Chaos Emeralds) * Can Teleport and Fly * Can Heal if Calm * Can Breath Underwater for 2 hours * Holds a sword called The Sword of the Thunder God Weakness/Faults Cronic is not so bright and is afraid of food. Yes you heard me, Food. mostly because he is a vegetating Feats Cronic Defeated a God in his Dark Form and he became Super and more without the Chaos Emeralds, which is what he can do from now on. Forms Normal: Cronic Super: Super Cronic Hyper: Hyper Cronic Dark: Dark Cronic Super Dark: Core Light: Light Cronic Appearances Crystal Core Cronic is the main character of that universe with other character like Roe, Main, Clash and more. Cronic is on adventures everyday and won't stop going on them. When he is not on Angel Island, he is mostly wandering around on the main land and searching for opponents to fight. Kind of like Ryu from Street Fighter or something. Death Battle Cronic has been in a Death Battle before, well not an official one but one on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. He has battled LO1-332 and is in the works to fight Platinum made by MarioVsSonic and user Zinnax-13. Fazbear Rumble Cronic was going to appear in Fazbear Rumble with many other O.C's but he was instead put in Fazbear Rumble: Fanon Edition along with Tonic ze Hedgefox and more. Eight Nights at Tonic's Cronic (Well an Animatronic Version) will apper in Eight Nights at Tonic's: The Final Chapter but not much info is given yet. Five Nights at Cronic's Cronic does appear in the game, but not as himself, mostly as an Animatronic version. He is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Cronic's and is active at Night 3. Other Versions of Cronic Animaltronic Cronic This version Cronic is an Animatronic. in Five Nights at Cronic's he is the main portage of the series. Cronic hides just like one and only (Well kind of) Freddy Fazbear but a bit more sneaky. This version of Cronic also appears in Eight Nights at Tonic's: The Final Chapter Metal Cronic This Metal Version of Cronic was made by Zonic. Metal Cronic holds Cronics Speed, Power and more. Metal Cronic betrayed Zonic and went to destroy Cronic alone. He has even made an army of himself calling the other robots Phantom Metal Cronic. He made over 200 clones and it took 2 years to finish. Metal Cronic is now Cronics second official arch-enime. Gallery Unknown-64.gif|Cronic's first Official Sprite FNAC.jpeg|The first teaser for FNAC along with what the an animatronic Cronic looks like Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters